1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to actuating mechanisms for seismic gas exploders of the type including an impacting mass by means of which a downwardly directed impulse is applied to the earth and which is subsequently driven upwardly by the resultant reaction force. The invention is more particularly concerned with mechanisms of this type designed to guide and "catch" a vehicle mounted seismic gas exploder of the type described and thereafter cushion its descent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One problem which exists with the type of vehicle mounted seismic gas exploder described stems from the fact that the bottom of the impacting mass or so-called pan may settle against rocks or upon sloping or uneven terrain. When the exploder is fired with the axis of the impacting mass tilted at an angle with the vertical, the resultant reaction force, instead of being directed vertically upward, may have a substantial lateral component tending to exert tremendous side loads upon the supporting structure and vehicle. If this supporting structure includes rigid vertical restraining guides, it may be damaged severely or fractured completely.
Retraction or lifting mechanisms for vehicle mounted seismic gas exploders also typically involve auxiliary apparatus such as engine driven air compressors, storage tanks, or hydraulic pumps to be used as power sources. Such auxiliary power sources must be triggered to operate in proper time relation to the firing of the exploder, and they also add considerably to the weight and space occupied by the overall unit, thereby detracting from the maneuverability of the transporting vehicle.
There is a need, therefore, for a vehicle mounted gas exploder whose upward travel may be controlled without endangering the integrity of the carrying vehicle and supporting members. There is a further need for a control mechanism for such an exploder which is both self-energized and self-regulating.